


Beneath the Maple

by Onenight



Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onenight/pseuds/Onenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn have been friends for most of their lives until someone threatens to break them apart. Liam is in love with his best friend who is getting married and has asked him to be his best man. It all goes fine until Liam gets a little too drunk right before his best mans speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Maple

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever, inspired by an au prompt on Twitter, about a best man getting drunk and confessing his love for the groom during his toast. No one will ever read this but oh well. I wrote it on a plane coming home from Portugal, enjoy!

Beneath the Maple

He slowly blinked awake to see the light streaming in through the window, throwing a warm honeyed glow across the white hotel comforter. He checked the clock; 7:58. The moment of ignorant bliss ended abruptly as he remembered. Today is the day. The day that his best friend was going to be married... To someone else. Today is the day he was going to be the best man; for the man he'd been in love with since he was eighteen.  
And it made him feel sick.  
Groaning, he rolled over and showered quickly not bothering to style his sandy hair other than roughly tugging a brush through it. Appearance could be fixed by the hairstylists before the ceremony anyhow, and it's not like his looks were at the top of his radar. This was nothing to look forward to. Quite the opposite actually. It might have been more bearable if he at least liked Gigi, she may have been outwardly friendly toward him but he could tell she didn't want him near Zayn, and Zayn had to beg and bribe her to let Liam be his best man. She was a bit vain and Liam didn't trust her. However, Zayn loved her and that's what counts. That had become the mantra Liam used to shut himself up whenever he was tempted to tell Zayn his true feelings towards her. He loves her; he loves her; he loves her, like a broken record. Zayn always claimed she was wild and fun and maybe Liam could've liked her if he wasn't blinded with envy. Liam also knew he was too boring to compete with her, all their lives it had always been Liam tagging along with Zayn's crazy ideas. Zayn deserved someone who sparkled just like he did. Liam couldn't be that for him, and even if Liam was blind to Gigi's allure Zayn seemed to see it.  
He thought of how he and Zayn had met and how he wished he could go back, when it was just the two of them playing on the same soccer team at age twelve. Liam had been shy. His mother had coerced him into even trying out and he had made the top team much to his own surprise. During practice once, he went for a shot but slipped in the mud the long drizzle had created. Cheeks flaming and the rest of the team laughing he felt like collapsing into himself, staring into the mud he saw an olive toned hand reach into view offering to help him stand. Liam looked up thankfully and took the hand into his own, pulling himself up. "You good?" The hero asked quietly, with their hands still clasped. Liam nodded. The hero nodded, "Good," then an "m'Zayn." And to that Liam replied "Liam." To which he received another head nod. After that he suddenly had a partner for all the duo drills, and the rest is history. They'd clicked instantly, like proper soul mates Liam currently thinks. They had got along better than any friend Liam or Zayn had ever had in their lives. They spent the next six years traveling to out of town soccer tournaments carpooling; singing loudly and off key to 80's Rock n' Roll; sleeping in each other's beds after marathoning fantasy films; sneaking out at night to do nothing but see the sunrise while slurping gas station slushies. Sitting on their signature hill in the most comforting silence watching the day start before racing back to replace the pillows lumped on their beds shaped to be them and giggling after they were checked in on but never caught. Zayn made sure of that. He was the adventurous one. The one who had Liam going to parties in high school and slipping into R rated movies while they were underage. He made sure they were sneaky together. He never pressured Liam but convinced him to live life fully and Liam sometimes didn't know how he got so lucky to have someone so incredible as his best friend. They spent summer vacations during college sitting on the hill where they watched the sunrise, beneath the large maple trees. Their favorite tree had Z & L carved into the base. Carved right after their friendship had been solidified years prior. That had been just after Liam confessed to Zayn he had been bullied as a little kid, and after Zayn had talked about his parents getting a divorce and how he still cried about it sometimes; they'd been fifteen. It became a place they could go to talk through things that were too hard to deal with alone. Any important confession was told there; in the comforting calm on top of the hill. Nothing could separate them after that. Or so Liam had thought. Until he met a certain skinny blond named Gigi.   
Liam hadn't seen Zayn today assuming he was busy making sure all his relatives had been comforted and met with a smile. Always the people pleaser. Everyone loved him instantly, as if they couldn't resist the sparkle in his eyes and gravitated towards it. Avoiding Zayn today was fine with Liam. At this point it was heartbreaking to see him knowing what would happen today. When Zayn had asked him to be his best man, he'd seen it coming. He had gone over to Zayn's new apartment he and Gigi had just begun renting, to eat pizza like they did as broke students they'd been only 6 months prior. Now, still broke, they were no longer students. As soon as he'd been asked he saw the hopeful look in Zayn's eyes and couldn't refuse him. The rest of the night Liam spent off and on staring at the framed photo of the two of them at graduation with twin blue caps holding their diplomas and huge crinkly smiles with arms around each others shoulders. He stared at the photo wondering how much has changed in those short six months. He had been dating Gigi for four years, Liam knew this was coming, but that didn't stop it from killing him. 

As soon as they'd gone to college and moved into their freshman dorm they realized they had no food. Sweaty and exhausted and starving they did the old "nose goes" game they'd played as kids. Zayn caught on a tad slower than Liam so he was sent to buy the essential foods. When he returned he tossed Liam some of his favorite colored Starbursts, the pink ones, up onto his bunk. Knowing Zayn had sorted through the candy to retrieve Liam's favorite he nonsensically blurted. "I love you," with an easy gracious smile. Zayn smiled back and shook his head lovingly. It's not like they hadn't said it before but this time Liam knew he meant it more than he ever had in his life. He knew this time he meant he was in love with Zayn. But Zayn didn't know that. The next week while Liam considered rounding up the courage to tell him, Zayn walked in with Gigi. Telling him all about her after she'd gone, how she was in fashion merchandising and they met at the art students orientation, because she'd gotten lost looking for marketing. As charming as their story was, Liam took that as a sign to bury his feelings and hope Zayn was happy with her. It didn't take much for him to keep his feelings hidden since he lost the little confidence he had quickly. Although it was hard to stop himself from kissing Zayn when he woke up adorably cranky from a hangover, in hopes to make his day a little brighter. To stop himself from grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers when he wanted to show him something interesting while shopping. He was careful not to let his feelings be known, he would release hugs first even after extended separation, and although their time apart was rare, it was empty and dull for Liam without Zayn's liveliness. 

Hours later he made his way down to the dressing room to change into his tux and perform his duty as best man. To stand beside Zayn in support, and then to give a toast to the will be newly married couple at the after party. It was going to be hell. But he was going to go through with it, he was going to do it for Zayn. Who'd been so loyal and kind; he deserved this. He deserved to be happy. Liam could drink and cry about it on his own; just not now, now he had to be brave. Suck it up and move on from the dream that maybe he and Zayn could work out. Being friends was better than ruining everything. Even sharing some of Zayn's shine was better than having none.  
"Boo!" A voice came brightly from behind him, slight hands wrapped over his eyes momentarily. Zayn. "Feeling ready to be the best best man ever for me?" He asked jokingly, dropping his hands from his eyes.  
"Nah, I think I'll streak across the chapel and then sing some Bon Jovi complete with air guitar." He quipped back.   
"Sounds good man, weddings can be a bit boring anyhow, that'll give it some spark," Zayn said smiling. Liam would miss their banter. He didn't think he could bear to be around him as much once he wore the wedding band as a permanent fixture of his wardrobe. In fact, the thought hurt him so much he had already bought a plane ticket to New Zealand, just for a far away change of scenery. Possibly permanently. He hadn't told Zayn, he didn't want him to try and talk him out of it like he knew he would. He knew he wouldn't be able to refuse Zayn's eyes, the irresistible warmth they held or the betrayed look his face would surely hold. "Go get dressed, it's almost showtime, I'll see you in there," Liam said with false cheeriness, shuffling Zayn into the dressing room. Proceeding to his own to retrieve his attire, he dressed quickly.   
It was their sophomore year of college, they'd chosen to rent an apartment and live off campus a bit; in hopes of seeming less like freshman. It was small, but it held two bedrooms although most nights were spent in one or the other. Liam had decided to stay in and work while Zayn, who'd recently survived quite a stressful week wanted to go drinking in celebration, pouting a tad when Liam said he had to go without him. Zayn had left with their neighbor Louis. Most likely Gigi was meeting him there, but Liam didn't ask about that. Later that night after finishing his tasks at about four in the morning and seven cups of coffee Liam had decided to watch a movie since sleep didn't seem probable after he'd positively wired himself on caffeine. He got a call about 20 minutes into the movie from a unknown number, he answered it with a slightly confused. "Hello?"   
"Liiiiiaaamm!" A very drunk Zayn sang into the phone. Chuckling Liam responded with an affectionate, "Zayn, where's your phone?"   
"Dunno!," was the giggled response he received.   
"You're lucky I wasn't asleep, you absolute menace," he laughed into the speaker adding, "scale of one to ten one being your sister's baby shower and ten being your 19th birthday, how smashed are you?" Zayn considered this for a minute then answered, "likeeee an 8?" Liam knew that when Zayn was drunk he could never admit to how drunk he was, so usually you could multiply his answer by two to get the truth.   
"Where's Louis?"   
"Dunnooo, took a cutie home about 3.... Noooo...4 hours ago??" Liam knew that Louis had probably assumed Zayn would follow Gigi home or at least maintain control enough to get a cab.  
"Where's Gigi?" Liam continued trying to figure out how Zayn had ended up abandoned.   
"Ummm, there was a cryin' weepy girl who seemed to want Gigi to come with and hug her while she cries...." And as an after thought he adds "Girls are sooo weird."  
Liam agreed.   
"All right Zaynie, tell me where you are I'll come get you."  
"Aww yay Li! Come and get drunk with me!"  
"No Zayn. I'm not getting drunk," he was met with a little whine on the other side of the call.  
"Boooo... I'm at the clover place... You know the one!" Zayn meant the Irish pub only about a ten minute walk from their home.   
"See you in a bit Zayn, try and stay where you are."  
"Yes sir, Lima Sir." Rolling his eyes he paused the movie and headed to the door.   
After retrieving Zayn and half hold half dragging him up the stairs, they finally reached their door. Opening it and pulling Zayn inside, Zayn stumbled into Liam's bedroom and flopped gracelessly onto his bed. He was so lovable. Liam was coming down from the caffeine and felt like crashing as well. "Zayn go put some pajamas on, and brush your teeth, your breath is rank, you can come back when your done," Liam told him. It wasn't unusual for them to have impromptu sleepovers even at this age. Zayn used his remaining strength and lifted himself up and out of the room. Liam shrugged off his shirt and left his sweats on while climbing into bed. Minutes later his door creaked back open and a skinny body flopped into his bed and squirmed up next to him.   
"I lied to you earlier, Liam..." Zayn whispered loudly after a few moments of silence. As if trying to keep it a secret but being drunk Zayn was still audible. They didn't lie to each other. The admittance made Liam worried.  
"About what..?" He asked tentatively.  
"The crying girl... The one who cried was Gigi... Not her friend... "  
Liam mind began whirring. Zayn continued after Liam remained silent.   
"I think I broke up with her..." Then he giggled a little, "I told her she was banished! Like Tinkerbell from Neverland! She told me to grow up. But I told her I didn't wanna, then she started crying and ran out...I thought it was a lil funny," he laughed again snuggling back into Liam, which made Liam tense. He hadn't allowed any close contact like this since Gigi had entered Zayn's life. Just the same Zayn pulled Liam's arm over his shoulder and rested a cheek on his chest sighing deeply. "She's nothing like you, Li, she doesn't laugh like you do, I like your laugh. And I can't borrow her clothes, I can always borrow yours and you don't mind. She won't share her coffee with me. Not a sip. You always share. You're so patient. She gets mad when I take too long in the shower. She doesn't like Lord of the Rings. I'm so lucky I got you, love you so much, my Lima." Liam's heart was pounding in his ears. He could barely process what was happening. Why was Zayn saying this? Did he mean it? Was it drunk rambling or true feelings? "Why are you so quiet Li?" He seemed to have sobered slightly after the heavy silence that weighed on them. Zayn tapped Liam's abdomen to get his attention, finally Liam looked him into the warm eyes that stared back. "You're beautiful, Liam." Zayn whispered quietly this time. Then Zayn did something Liam would have never thought possible. He slowly crawled up onto his elbows maintaining eye contact as he lowered his lips to Liam's. He kissed him. Delicately pressured and slow. Resting thin fingers across his cheek. Mesmerizing. It was over way too soon. Sighing loudly, Zayn readjusted back into Liam's arms and promptly fell asleep with a quiet, "Night, Li." Liam didn't sleep for hours. Waking up the next morning Liam had assumed maybe Zayn could love him the way Liam loved him. He had dared to hope. But when he awoke Zayn had already gotten up and made coffee, he stood in the kitchen with the lights off and a bottle of Advil in his hand, eyes scrunched in discomfort. Hungover. Liam discreetly entered the kitchen wordlessly grabbing the milk from the fridge. Zayn shattered the silence with, "God, I can't remember anything from last night but guessing from the strongly worded texts from G, I may have broken up with her accidentally, I'll have to go fix that today," he said laughing humorlessly. Liam's heart fell to the floor, Zayn didn't remember the kiss. Or the words. None of it. Gigi and Zayn were engaged the next day.

It was time. There they all stood. Dressed and listening to the priest, and then Gigi and Zayn saying their vows. They said I do. They kissed. The crowd cheered. Each moment was a knife to Liam's heart, a seemingly endless nightmare he couldn't wake up from. Now onto the hard part. The best mans speech. He had written cue cards but his heart wasn't in them. He also knew if he was going to get through it he'd need to be drunk. Not sloppy, just enough to calm his nerves. One drink turned into three, then five, then seven. Liam still thought his mind was clear enough he guessed to speak for a minute and clap. He stood abruptly from his chair and called attention for his toast. He woobled slightly but managed to look respectable. He began. "First of all I'd like to congratulate Gigi and Zayn on their wedding. Best wishes to you." That earned a smile from Gigi and a relaxed sigh from Zayn, as if waiting for the sappy story from his best friend of over a decade. "When I met Zayn I was alone. It was at a soccer practice my mother forced me to go to and I'm so thankful she did, I wouldn't have met Zayn otherwise. He had stood up for me then and always has since, he has been my partner in crime, my karaoke partner, my roommate, and most importantly, my best friend. He made sure I was never alone, and now that he has Gigi, he won't be either. He's the person who knows me better than anyone, he deserves such happiness in his life, and so I'll keep this quick before I have our mothers crying," he swayed slightly. "Zayn from the bottom of my heart I'd like to tell you how special you are and how deeply truly and wholeheartedly I am in love with you." A wide eyed, jaw dropped, flabbergasted silence fills the room. Liam was confused.. What had he said? He made sure it was nice and friendly right? Cozy, comfy, cute? He wanted another drink. He looked around the room confused.   
"Ugh! I knew it! I knew it the whole time!" The shriek came from Gigi's general direction, it was hard to tell with the room spinning like it was. What had he said? What was this fuss about? It took him a moment to remember, and oh shit. That had been out loud!? Oh no. Face burning red he decided to run. Just get out of the room, escape the people, escape Zayn. He had to get away from the stares and glares as soon as possible. He bolted into the the dressing room and slammed the door. He collapsed onto a couch in disbelief of his actions. How could he have done that to Zayn? He ruined everything. No wonder Zayn was his only friend. Well maybe not even that anymore. He couldn't even do this right. He couldn't do this one thing for the person who'd been his guardian angel for years. He was ashamed. He had sobered instantly. He had been so close to getting out of town and trying to move on. He sat there in his own despair until he heard knocking at the door. He wiped the tears that had at some point started to accumulate on his shirt and weakly called to ask who it was, he had probably spoken too quiet to be heard. The one voice he didn't want to hear right now responded. "Li... Are you in there? Are you okay?" Zayn called softly. Why did he even care about him right now? He had just ruined the most important day of his life! It wouldn't be fair to ignore him however. Zayn deserved an explanation.   
"I'm here," he said barely audibly, he doubted Zayn could hear him.   
"Li, let me in. Let me in Li, I need to see you." Liam didn't have the heart to send him away so he walked to the door and unlocked it allowing Zayn to open it. He was greeted with an unreadable look on his face, which was odd Liam thought he had seen all of Zayn's faces; maybe he hadn't. Dropping his eyes to the floor, he heard Zayn speak again.   
"Did you mean it?" He asked delicately as if not to break the glass case that seemingly surrounded them. Zayn's eyes searched his face.  
Whispering this time Liam responded. Keeping his eyes on the floor.   
"I think you know the answer to that." Not wanting to admit it again.   
He was met with a nod of Zayn's head. "Come with me," Zayn said taking Liam's hand in his own, pulling him out the emergency exit. Which was ironic, Liam thought, how much of an emergency this was. He allowed himself to be settled into Zayn's car before speaking. "What about Gigi?" He couldn't help but ask. Zayn shook his head. Liam didn't ask again. He soon recognized where they were headed. He breathed his first easy breath he had taken for a while. Releasing the oxygen felt cleansing as the descended up the hill. Under the maple tree where their faded initials stood. Liam knew what this was about, Zayn was going to tell him to leave him alone. He was going to end them where they began. Now that he had Gigi he didn't need Liam anymore and he didn't need a friend who was in love with him. Who needs that hassle? However he allowed himself to be sat at the base of the tree and wait. Despite the situation, the hill almost gave him the hope that maybe he could survive this. Later on he was sure he'd fall apart but, like usual, the hill gave him a little more strength than he normally had. Finally Zayn broke the calm.   
"Liam." He stated pulling his hand into his own. Here it comes Liam thought, this is the end of it all.   
"Liam James Payne." This was agony, Liam thought to himself.   
"Li, Lima, my Liam." This was torture. He wanted Zayn to get it over with. Rip off the bandaid and break him heart already.   
"Do you know how long I've been dreaming you would say those words to me?" And that was such an absurd thing to say Liam just laughed. He laughed in disbelief. He laughed until it was painful. After collecting himself he shook his head and asked, "Why would you say that?"   
Zayn removed his hand from Liam's in favor of grabbing Liam's shoulders and turning him body to ensure he could look him dead in the eyes.   
"Liam Payne, I have been in love with you since the day we carved our initials into the tree we are currently under. I knew then that you were the only person for me and I know that now, I never imagined you'd ever feel they same. I was only fifteen but I knew you belonged in my life permanently." His eyes were pleading and honest. "You weren't something I could live without and I couldn't bear the thought of ever losing you. It was better to have a piece of you than none. I buried my feelings and I had only met Gigi just as I was accepting the fact I'd never have you. I knew she was my only chance at getting over you. I was so stupid, Li. She was only ever a place holder for you, she could never try and fill the space in my heart that only belongs to you. I thought I could do it. I really did... But I was wrong. I made a mistake Li. Then when she told me it was either we got married or it was over for good, I panicked. I thought maybe when I told you about the engagement if there was any chance for us you'd try and stop me. But you didn't. You said yes to being my best man. I thought if you wanted me you'd tell me not to marry her. To be with you instead; but you didn't and I gave up on us, Li. I can't believe I did. I'm so sorry. I should've never given up. Do you remember that night I was drunk and kissed you? I remember that. I was so terrified of losing you that I told you I didn't remember but I did, Li, I let you think it was the alcohol but it was so much more. It's all I thought about for months. I was scared you'd know how I felt so I played it off. I can't believe what a mess I've made of it all but Liam, I love you." He finished with a deep breathe, while Liam sat there in shock.   
"I can't believe you didn't see that I loved you," Liam states surprised. "I had to hold myself back from touching you, loving you, kissing you, and the whole time you were doing the same thing?"   
"Yes."   
"We're idiots."   
"Yes, we are."  
"You love me?"  
"Yes."  
"You do?"  
"Yes, Liam."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Liam, now will you shut up and kiss me?"  
"Yes."  
And with that, under the branches and next to their worn initials they did just that.

ONE YEAR LATER

The annulment had gone through quickly, Gigi's family was annoyed more than anything and wanted to get it over with quickly and quietly. That was fine with Zayn. He wanted to start new with Liam, immediately. Now after a year it was still an all consuming love they felt for each other. They were in love and that wasn't going to change. They both wanted to be fully committed to each other for the rest of their lives.

Zayn woke up on a Sunday. He felt the sun streaming into their bedroom and onto his face and he groaned. Liam rolled over and, still half asleep, tugged the shade shut and rolled back onto his stomach; moments later he resumed snoring ever so softly. Zayn hummed in appreciation, this was the way most mornings began. He lay there, hand sliding up and down Liam's side until he heard the small patter on the floor entering their bedroom. He smiled into his pillow as he felt the small body jump into bed with them. Maple nudged her tiny face and wet nose into Zayn's arms, who quickly encircled her and began petting her ears. Soft little golden thing she was. They'd only had her a few months but she was as permanent as either partner was, both lovingly her unconditionally. Liam turned his head a smile already fixed onto his face. "Morning, babes," rolling over, he greeted his small family. Cupping Zayn's face gently for a kiss and then kissing the puppy's tiny head. Liam turned to his back and began twisting the silver band on his finger. "I'm still surprised to wake up with this," he admitted. "Yeah we'll get used to it, Mr. Liam Malik," Zayn chuckled.  
"Yeah, yeah, you possessive shit, we have work soon."   
"Let me guess, you want coffee." Liam hummed an agreement.   
"But I made it yesterday." Zayn whined slightly.   
"But you married Gigi," Liam responded teasingly, he flipped back onto his side to begin rubbing small figure eights into Zayn's chest.  
"Touché."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
And with that Zayn got out of bed but not before kissing Liam in that lingering way that always left him wanting more, to get the coffee started for himself and his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Suggestions? Hope it was semi-enjoyable. Again, no one will read this but hey may as well post it right?


End file.
